El más perfecto plenilunio
by PukitChan
Summary: La noche llega y la luna llena brilla en lo más alto del cielo. Y por primera vez en su existencia, Remus ha ansiado que el plenilunio esté a su lado finalmente.


**Se acerca Navidad y los derechos de Harry Potter aún pueden aparecer debajo del pino. Sin embargo, hasta que eso ocurra su universo pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo escribo por puro placer y diversión.**

_Este fic participa en el reto de "Viñeta" del Foro I solemny swear_**.**

Personaje: Remus Lupin

* * *

**El más perfecto plenilunio**

Por:

PukitChan

Corre ahora que eres libre, como nunca antes lo había sido, o más bien como nunca te habías permitido serlo. Tiemblas. La excitación y la adrenalina recorren tu cuerpo y aunque no tengas consciencia de ello, no puedes dejar de saltar de un lado a otro, aullando fuertemente y llamando así a los tuyos. Sin embargo, no es a una manada de licántropos a quien le hablas, sino a un grupo distinto pero que aun así consideras como propio, a pesar de que es la primera vez que estás acompañado _de esa forma_ por ellos. Pronto descubres que a tu lado, un perro, un ciervo y una rata andan a tu ritmo, siendo también seres libres en un mundo solitario.

Nunca habías experimentado _eso_ antes y quizá no puedas recordar todo lo que ha sucedido esta noche, pero las sensaciones intensas quedarán marcadas para siempre en tu mente. Porque nunca antes creíste que podrías tener a alguien que te acompañara en la más oscura tus lunas llenas, aunque ahora sabes que eso es posible. Y eso, descubres con el tiempo, es tan maravilloso que no puedes hacer otra cosa más que gozar.

Hasta ahora, escrita en el cielo, la luna se había vuelto el recordatorio eterno de lo que eras y el daño que podías llegar a ocasionar. La odiabas con la misma intensidad con la que tu cuerpo temblaba al contemplarla. Y por eso también amabas las noches de novilunio, porque cuando la luna desaparecía bajo el pequeño manto de oscuridad, por una vez te permitías _olvidar_.

Fue entonces cuando ellos llegaron, sin avisar, a cambiarlo todo: James con su infantil arrogancia, Sirius con su rebeldía, Peter con sus tímidas sonrisas. Esos desconocidos que en una suerte de accidente se volvieron tus amigos y cambiaron la solitaria y desdichada estructura de tu vida; retiraron los novilunios y por primera vez te permitieron mirar con ojos diferentes al plenilunio que, brillante, deslumbraba al cielo.

Por primera vez en tu vida, ansiaste que esta noche, la de luna llena, llegara.

Ellos te permitieron mirar con cariño aquello que hasta ese momento habías repudiado y temido. James, Sirius y Peter, con sus bromas y sonrisas, te hicieron levantar la mirada y descubrir que la luna llena podía ser también hermosa. Que, inclusive en esos momentos, cuando la luz del día no podía envolverte con su calor, ellos estarían junto a ti, abrigándote siempre que fuese necesario.

Por esta noche, mientras corres libre en el bosque, ya no es larga. Descubres que la oscuridad, rodeado de tus amigos, acelera sus pasos, como si fuera ella la que ahora temiese a ti. El amanecer está por llegar pero tú no quieres que todo termine. Porque tu corazón aún bombea acelerado, aún quieres correr y estar a su lado.

Repentinamente entiendes que _no es tan malo._ No puede ser tan malo si ellos lo han aceptado y te han acompañado. Comprendes que incluso, durante los años que te restan, podrás aceptarlo y sobrellevarlo. Y por ahora sólo tienes que intentar disfrutarlo, porque esa soledad que ahora te ha dejado, regresará en algunos años, y únicamente podrás enfrentarla cuando cierres los ojos y recuerdes momentos como éste.

_Shh…_ no digas nada, no son necesarias las palabras, y aunque lo fueran, tú no encontrarías las adecuadas. Aún no sabes lo que te el destino te aguarda, pero esta noche, cuando el plenilunio es más brillante que nunca, sólo debes respirar y aguardar. Correr y ser libre, como nunca antes te lo habías permitido, porque ahora sabes que esto es lo que añoraras por toda la eternidad.

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

¡599 palabras exactas, justo en el límite del reto! Es la primera vez que escribo de Remus, pero me ha encantado narrar un poco sobre las noches en las que los merodeadores pasaban juntos su amistad. Así que, pues... eso. Algo triste y tierno. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un review para esta historia! Un beso enorme y suerte a todos los que participan en este reto :)


End file.
